The Adventures of Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba/The Wrath of Endgame
Koopa and Paratroopa play video games in Paratroopa's tree house Koopa: Wow, I didn't know you had a tree house here. Paratroopa: I built it yesterday. Here's a colourized flashback. Flashback Paratroopa: Okay, for Koopa and I to play video games and watch TV the next time we meet, I need to build a tree house. Later Paratroopa: Done! The tree house looks amazing, but it is actually a cardboard extension, and it falls down Paratroopa: Oh, well. At least I did build the tree house and at least it's stable. Flashback ended Koopa: All the flashbacks in the world have colour, you know, although some are in black-and-white. Paratroopa: I know. Koopa: Para, could you at least use smaller words? Paratroopa: I'm pretty used to using vocabulary words. Koopa: Whatever, man. A fog appears outside Koopa: Hey, dude. There's some kind of fog outside. Paratroopa: What is it? Koopa: I don't know. We better go see what it is. Koopa and Paratroopa climb down the tree house ???: Hey, suckers. Koopa: Who's there? Maybe you can use big words to confuse this fog guy. Paratroopa: Sure. Hey, fog man! Are you still narcissistic? ???: Stop it with the big words! I cannot focus being evil when you do that! Koopa: Well, who are you? ???: Um, your imaginary algebra teacher? Paratroopa: Pfft. Nice try, ENDGAME! Endgame clears the fog and reveals himself Endgame: Aw, darn it, Para! You still remember me?! Koopa: Um, who's Endgame? Paratroopa: Endgame was my old friend. (dramatic flashback) It took back to the year of- Koopa: Come on! Could you hurry it up? No dramatic flashbacks, alright? Just regular flashbacks! Paratroopa: Okay, sheesh! Endgame was my old friend. Flashback (regular, not dramatic, just as Koopa said) Paratroopa: (narrating) We used to hang out together. This was before I met you, so don't ask. Then, one day, he became evil after he, well, got bit by the Great Devourer! Koopa: Dude! Paratroopa: Okay, okay. (narrating) He didn't really get bit by the Great Devourer. I just made that up. He actually ate a seed that made him evil. No apparent reason why he ate it, actually. (end of narration) There, that's all. Koopa: You're serious, aren't you? Paratroopa: Well, that's true. Endgame: I ate that seed because I wanted to be evil! I work for Bowser! I am a Koopatrol! Koopa: Koopatrols are still evil, aren't they? Paratroopa: Yep. Wow, Endgame. You're so antagonistic. Endgame: Doh! You still use big words, don't you, Paratroopa?! Paratroopa: Oh, come on! Koopa: So, you guys knew each other before, right? Paratroopa and Endgame: Yep. Paratroopa: Here's another flashback on we met and- Koopa: Oh, will you quit it with the flashbacks, Para?! Paratroopa: Okay, sorry. Endgame: Anyways, I'm going to take over the Mushroom Kingdom! But first, let us settle on a trial first, okay? Koopa: What trial? Paratroopa: I don't know. Endgame snaps his fingers and a portal appears below Koopa and Paratroopa Koopa and Paratroopa fall inside the portal Koopa and Paratroopa: (scream) Endgame: Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! (stomach rumbles) Whoops. I shouldn't have eaten that much chili dogs in the first place! Later Koopa: (opens his eyes slowly) Ugh. Where are we? Paratroopa: I don't know. (while Koopa looks over to him) Koopa: I think Endgame did this! Paratroopa: (gasps) He did! Endgame: (from loudspeaker) Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the annual Underchomp Colosseum! The crowd cheers Paratroopa: Uh-oh. Koopa: Why "uh-oh"? Paratroopa: I remember when he became evil, he usually punishes his enemies by doing this! Koopa: Has he done this to you before? Paratroopa: No. During that time, that was when I was still evil. Endgame: (over loudspeaker) And the champion, the Underchomp! The Underchomp comes out Koopa: Whoa, what's that? Paratroopa: It's the Underchomp! But I have to admit, they are pretty cool. Koopa: I know, right? Endgame: (over loudspeaker) And on the home team, Koopa and Paratroopa! The crowd cheers Goomba: (from the bleachers) Go, Koopa and Paratroopa! Buzzy: I still don't know how we got here. Jay: Me neither! I should be helping Sensei Wu right now, but what the heck! Go Koopa and Paratroopa! Back to Koopa and Paratroopa Koopa: Oh, man! What are we gonna do? Paratroopa: I don't know. Koopa: What do you mean, you don't know how to defeat this thing?! Paratroopa: I really don't know! The Underchomp charges at Koopa and Paratroopa Koopa: (screams) It's coming this way! Paratroopa: Run! Koopa and Paratroopa run away from the Underchomp Koopa: How about this? I take red head and you take yellow head. Paratroopa: What?! Koopa: Just do it! Paratroopa: Okay, okay! Koopa runs towards the red one and Paratroopa runs towards the yellow one Koopa: Take this, red head! (dashes with his shell at the red one) Endgame: (over loudspeaker) The red one takes 20 and faints! (to himself) Dangit, I could've made him more tough! Paratroopa: Koopa! What should I do? Koopa: Dash with your shell! Paratroopa: I can't! My wings keep flying! Koopa: Can you stop flying? Paratroopa: Well, I'll try. Paratroopa lands and dashes towards the yellow head Endgame: (over loudspeaker) Yellow is defeated! (to himself) Come on! I suck! Koopa: How'd it go? Paratroopa: He reeks! Koopa: Well, didn't you know that? Paratroopa: Not really. I just didn't want to take him because I hate the colour yellow. Koopa: We still have the blue head left. The blue one breathes blue fire Koopa: Eek! Koopa and Paratroopa dodge Paratroopa: What are we gonna do? Koopa: I have two Ice Flowers right here. Paratroopa: Um, where'd you get them? Koopa: Found them. Koopa and Paratroopa use the Ice Flowers to freeze the blue Chomp The blue Chomp breaks apart Endgame: (over loudspeaker) And the winners are Koopa and Paratroopa! The crowd cheers Endgame: Grr! I can't take this anymore! I'm gonna get those two! Endgame goes into the arena Endgame: You guys are dead! Koopa: Not for long. Koopa and Paratroopa move out of Endgame's way Endgame: Aah! (falls into a large hole) Paratroopa: Good idea on adding that hole. Koopa: Meh. That was just randomness. Endgame: I will get you guys! First of all, I need to go take a poo after (stomach rumbles) eating that much chili dogs! Buzzy, Goomba, and Jay come into the arena Jay: Wow! That was amazing! Koopa: Um, thanks, Jay. Buzzy: (sniffs) What's that smell? You farted, didn't you, Goomba? Goomba: This time, it's not me. Koopa: It's something yellow. Buzzy: Whatever. Anyways, you two did great! Kai and Cole come into the colosseum Kai and Cole: Jay! Kai: You were late for my annoying sister's date! She kept complaining and she was all like, "Kai, where's Jay?!", "Jay, where are you?!" Jay: Uh, let me explain. Cole: Come here, you! (grabs onto Jay's ear) Jay: Ow, ow, ow! Cole, you're hurting me! Kai: Let's tell Sensei Wu about this. Kai and Cole walk back to the Bounty with Jay Jay: Ow, Cole! This hurts! Koopa: That was, odd. Paratroopa: I have to admit, that was pretty fun! Koopa: Indeed it was. Buzzy: Um, what do you guys wanna do now? Goomba: Go eat at a restaurant? I'm hungry right now. The popcorn wasn't enough. Koopa: Okay, sure. Now, what can we use to get out of here? Paratroopa: Hey, there's a pipe that says "Koopa Village Restaurant". Koopa: Great, let's go there. The four of them go inside the Koopa Village Restaurant pipe Goomba farts Buzzy: (sniffs) What's that smell? Goomba: Now that time, I farted. Koopa, Buzzy, and Paratroopa: Aw, Goomba! The end Category:Sidestories